


Sticks and Stones

by romans_dull_creativity



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, but it ends in cuteness so that's fine, i guess you could read it as moxiety, paranoia is mentioned bc Virgil is an edgy emo, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans_dull_creativity/pseuds/romans_dull_creativity
Summary: After Virgil's troubling thoughts, the others try to help the best they can.(this was written like two months ago, how did I predict the whole purple = happy thing)
Kudos: 6





	Sticks and Stones

-3:00 am-

_ Virgil-centric third person pov _

There was too much. . You see, Thomas tried to make a non-binary joke, but Joan didn’t seem to care. Maybe they didn’t hear him? But they looked at Thomas. Then he had walked weird down the road because he had started overthinking how he walks. Also, he had gotten noticed by a (clearly extroverted) fan and Thomas was flustered the entire time. He had also made a fool of himself in the mall, forgetting what he was going to order when his turn came. He had messed everything up today, and there was nothing he could do about it. Thomas was practically a failure at this point. This was horrible. Virgil looked around his room, watching it get darker as his thoughts brought him farther into the rabbit hole. He felt hot tears stream down his face as he covered his mouth, careful to not make too much noise. 

-6:00 am-

_ Logan-centric third person pov _

Logan was in the kitchen, making coffee for him and Virgil. However, the others had arrived in the kitchen uncharacteristically early, saying that they had big plans for the day. However, Virgil was nowhere to be seen. Logan suspected he was doing something alone, which in itself isn’t that surprising. Then Patton spoke.

“Where’s Virgil? He’s normally down here by now…” He trailed off.

“Yes, where’s Brad Pitiful? He’s normally an early bird!” Roman piped in.

“I don’t know, but I believe we should give him some space. You know what happened last time we tried to go after him.” Logan said. 

Then he walked in.

-6:05 am-

_ Third Person Omniscient pov _

The anxious side walked in, his eyeshadow as dark as ever. You see, each side has their own chair at the mindscape table, accustomed to their personality. Virgil’s is kind of like his eyeshadow, getting darker the more anxious he gets. Virgil sat down at the table, the throne-like armchair darkening to a dark gray. Patton looked up from his food, eyes lighting up at the side of Virgil, but quickly dulling upon noticing his odd behavior.

“Hey kiddo..? You okay?”

“I’m fine Patton.” Virgil said, sounding a bit strained. “Drop it.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Virgil grumbled something and attempted to pull his hood up even farther.

“Are you…” Logan scrambled through his vocabulary cards. “Are you good fam?”

Virgil giggled halfheartedly, his eyeshadow still staying dark.

Patton seemed to be growing more worried by the second. What was he supposed to do? Then Virgil spoke up.

“Remember yesterday? It was practically a waste!” He got up from his chair, pacing back and forth. “We were so awkward! Also, Joan probably hates us now. They have every right to. We were so inconsiderate! Also, when that fan-”

Roman cut him off. 

“Has Joan texted since then?”

Virgil took out his phone. He saw every text Thomas did.

“...Yes.”

“Then he still wants to talk! It’s fine!”

Clearly Roman wasn’t good with feelings. However, Roman seemed to make the situation worse. His fangs sprouted back in as he started to flicker between him and  **paranoia.**

He needed help. That’s what Patton is for. 

“Okay Virgil, just breathe.”

Virgil stilled and did as he was told.

“Now name me five things you can see.”

“My chair, you, Roman, Logan, and the stairs.”

“Four things you can touch.”

“My hoodie, the floor, my pants and my phone.”

“Three things you can hear.”

“Your voice, the water pipes, and the coffee machine.”

“Two things you can smell.” Virgil seemed to be getting calmer as he took deeper breaths and his eyeshadow lightened up slightly. Patton took this as a good sign.

“Coffee and Princey’s obnoxious cologne.” Virgil snickered.

Logan was impressed. Normally Virgil would argue with him about whether or not said thing would happen.

“And one thing you can taste?”

“The mint from when I brushed my teeth.” Virgil took another deep breath to end it, almost as though he knew the exercise just as well as Patton did. He would though, considering he probably had to ground himself so many times that it became a habit.

“Good,” Patton continued. “Do you wanna sit down or go back upstairs?” 

“I’ll stay down here.” Virgil said, going back over to his chair. As he sat down, the chair lightened back up to the purple of the patches on his hoodie. This seemed to enhance the mood of the room a bit as they soon filled the air with cheerful conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
